1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device of an attachable lens member which is attachable to and detachable from a spectacles frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a type of attachable lens member mounting device, in which attachment lenses are hooked to a spectacles frame by hooks formed on the attachable lens member. Also, there is another type of attachable lens member mounting device in which magnets are used. Namely, magnets are provided on the endpieces of the spectacles and on the rim of the attachable lens member, so the attachable lens member is fixed on the frame of the spectacles by magnetic force.
However, in the former type of mounting device, the hooks of the attachable lens member are not securely attached to the frame of the spectacles. Therefore, the attachable lens member easily gets out of position or accidentally falls off the spectacles, if the attachable lens member is pushed or moved slightly. Further, if the mounting device is configured such that the attachable lens member is more fixedly mounted on the spectacles, the structure of the mounting device becomes complex and the attachable lens member is difficult to attach to and detach from the spectacles.
On the other hand, in the latter type of mounting device, the surfaces of the magnets are parallel to the surfaces of the lenses of the attachable lens member and the spectacles. Accordingly, if an external force parallel to the surfaces of the lenses is added to the attachable lens member, it easily gets out of position or falls off the spectacles.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an attachable lens member mounting device for spectacles in which the lens member is easily attached to and detached from the frame of the spectacles, and in which the lens member is attached securely enough to the frame of the spectacles to prevent the lens member from getting out of position or coming off the spectacles.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an attachable lens member mounting device for spectacles, comprising: receiving portions on the spectacles, that are made of a magnetic substance; and mounting portions on the attachable lens member, that include at least two planes which are attracted to one of the receiving portions by magnetic force.
Preferably, the mounting portions are provided with at least one magnet in such a manner that one plane of the magnet can be in contact with a first plane, included on one of the receiving portions, which is positioned at an upper side when the spectacles are normally worn; and another plane of the magnet can be in contact with a second plane, included on one of the receiving portions, which is positioned at a front side when the spectacles are normally worn. The first plane and the second plane cross.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an attachable lens member mounting device for spectacles comprising: receiving portions on the spectacles, that are made of a magnetic substance; and mounting portions on the attachable lens member, that are provided at positions which correspond to the receiving portions in a state in which the attachable lens member is mounted on the spectacles. The mounting portions include: a first attractive portion which is in contact with a first receiving portion of the spectacles which is approximately horizontal when the spectacles are normally worn; and a second attractive portion which is in contact with a second receiving portion of the spectacles which is approximately vertical when the spectacles are normally worn. A first magnet is provided in the first attractive portion, and a second magnet is provided in the second attractive portion.
Preferably, the first attractive portion and the second attractive portion are unitarily formed.
Preferably, the contact plane of the first attractive portion and a plane of the first magnet form approximately one plane, and the contact plane of the second attractive portion and a plane of the second magnet form approximately one plane.
Preferably, each of the mounting portions is held by a wirelike member which is fixed on a rim of the attachable lens member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an attachable lens member which is mounted on the magnetic receiving portions of spectacles, comprising: mounting portions that are provided at positions which correspond to the receiving portions when the lens member is mounted on the spectacles, and that are formed so as to be engaged with a corner at which an upper surface and a front surface of the receiving portions cross. The upper surface is positioned at an upper side and the front surface is positioned at a front side when the spectacles are normally worn.
Magnets are provided at planes, of the mounting portions, which are respectively in contact with the upper surface and the front surface.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided spectacles on which an attachable lens member can be mounted comprising receiving portions that are made of a magnetic substance.